My Daddy
by Eunji Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang ayah, yang baru saja bercerai. dia adalah duda beranak satu yang baru saja pindah ke tempat tinggal barunya. hanya saja saat Ia baru sampai, terlihat suatu kejanggalan? dan mengapa, anaknya sangat tergantung pada orang lain di banding dirinya? siapakah orang itu? *Warning* BOY LOVE (YAOI KYUxMIN)


**Main Pairing : KYUHYUN x SUNGMIN ( KYU x MIN )**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any members, so the characters on this fanfiction belongs to God, their family and them self. But the plot is mine. **

**Rate : M ( Jaga-Jaga)**

**Warning : Boys LOVE, Boy x Boy (YAOI), TYPOS**

**= NO BASH! = NO FLAME=**

**= NO COPY = **

**= ENJOY =**

* * *

Aku , Cho Kyuhyun baru saja mengalami masa yang kelam dalam keluargaku. Aku baru saja, mengalami perceraian 4 bulan yang lalu. Itu memang menyedihkan, tapi setidaknya aku tidaklah sendiri.

"Sandeul kau sudah siap?"

"Yap! Daddy!" ucap anak ku. Dia adalah aku ku, hasil dari pernikahanku dengan istriku. Selama 6 tahun ini dia bernama, Cho sandeul walaupun aku sudah bercerai. Selama masih ada dia di sisiku, waktu akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

"Let's go!"

Ku buka pintu rumah ku. ternyata ada tetangga sebelah apartement ku. tumben sekali, dia bangun pagi hari.

"Ah.. selamat pagi sungmin-shi" ucap ku. Dia adalah tetangga sebelah apartement kami. Namanya adalah Lee Sungmin, beliau tinggal sendirian di sini. Terbukti bahwa, anak ini cukup mandiri.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kyuhyun-shi dan ah, kau sandeul.."

"Tumben sekali, kau pagi-pagi sudah keluar rumah?" tanyaku

"Pagi ini aku mendapatkan shift di pagi hari, jadinya aku harus berangkat lebih awal" jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul

"Ah! Sungmin adjushi kau akan menjemput ku di sekolah, Bukan?" Tanya sandeul. Anak ini memang sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Lihat saja dari caranya memandang.

"Pastii deuliie.. aku pasti akan menjemputmu nanti. Tunggu aku ya!" jawabnya

"Maaf sebelumnya, sungmin-shi kalau dia menggangumu. Anak ini memang benar-benar" jawabku sambil memberikan death glare pada sandeul. Sungmin, memang terlihat sangat menyukai anak kecil. Terlihat dari caranya bisa, bergaul dengan sandeul.

"oh.. tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-shi, aku senang bisa melakukannya-"

" - apa aku harus bilang? Bahwa, aku sangat senang berkunjung kerumahmu.. kyuhyun-shi" jawabnya lagi.

Ya jika ada suatu masalah, itu adanya pada dirinya. Kenapa mulai lagi.

* * *

**FLASHBACK -**

Itu terjadi pada saat, aku pertama kali pindah ke apartement ini.

Aku dan sandeul baru saja keluar dari pintu lift. Huh? Sepertinya aku mendengar, suara seseorang yang berteriak. Sepertinya, sedang dalam situasi yang kurang bagus.

"Kau bodoh ah?!"

"Aku adalah orang yang tersakiti, dalam hubungan ini! Mengapa kau yang harus marah, Ah?"

"Dasar jalang! Rasakan!"

**Lalu aku menyusuri lorong, untuk memasuki ke dalam apartement kami. Lalu seketika aku terkejut karena menemukan, sesesok lelaki ah bukan.. wanita dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas. Wajahnya terlihat lebam. Sepertinya sehabis terkena sesuatu yang tumpul dan juga lihatlah bajunya yang compang camping seperti itu. Sungguh, bukanlah penampakan yang bagus.**

"Minggir kau!" ucap lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan agak berisi badannya itu.

**Apa-apaan lelaki ini. Seenaknya saja, menyelak jalan orang. Namun aku tersadar bahwa ada seorang wanita yang di depan ku dan anak ku sepertinya, dlm kondisi yang sangat buruk.**

"Permisi agashi.. kau baik-baik saja kah? Tanyaku baik padanya.

"Uhmm.. aa.. tak lihat kah kau aku ini? Aku namja.. uhh" ucapnya sambil terbata

" Ne? maaf? Anda namja ?" tanyaku lagi. Aku sedikit berfikir,apa yang di katanya tadi? Namja? Tak salah lihat kah aku ini….. kemudian, ruangan ini terasa membeku. Bayangkan saja, tubuhnya yang berawakan nampaknya seorang wanita. Rambut sebahu berwarna brownish, lulit putih mulus, dan jenjang kakinya. Ku sangka tadi dia wanita, tapi aku tidak salah melihat bukan?

"Ya.. aku namja" jawabnya lagi

"Oh.. maaf kalau begitu. Saya fikir.." jawabku belum selesai namun sudah di potong olehnya

"Ya tak papa aku mengerti"

"Ya.. mari saya bantu. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, pakaian bawah anda…" ucapku tak di lanjutkan. Lihat saja seorang pria yang berpakaian kurang wajar. Hanya seperti memakai kemeja putih, yang kebesaran. Aku tak yakin, bahwa bagian tubuh bawahnya tertutupi oleh kain lain.

"Ah... maaf sebelumnya aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku. Dan kami baru saja, mengalami suatu pertengakaran yang hebat. " jawabnya lagi, yang dari tadi hanya tertunduk saja.

"Pacar mu, yang mana? namja yang lewat tadi?" Tanya ku aneh

"Ya.. kami adalah pasangan gay. Dan kini sudah usai semuanya" jawabnya dengan menunduk

**Apa yang baru di katakan nya? GAY? Kenapa orang ini terlalu terbuka sekali. **

"Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kami permisi dahulu" jawabku. Aku juga bingung harus apa. Namun tiba- tiba saja sandeul menarik baju ku.

"Daddy! Lihatlah adjushi ini terluka. Kita harus membantunya" sanggah sandeul. Aisdh… bagaimana bisa anak ini. Aku mau saja, hanya saja aku tak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

"Daddy!" panggilnya lagi.

Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula mungkin dia adalah tetangga kami. Jadi aku bantu, tidak ada salahnya juga kan.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau silahkan masuk ke rumah kami. Aku Cho kyuhyun dan ini adalah anakku Cho sandeul. Aku kan bantu kau membersihkan, luka yang ada di muka mu itu" ajakku kepadanya. tak tega juga, kalau harus meninggalkan dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa di bayangkan lagi.

"Ah.. terimakasih banyak..kyuhyun shi. Panggil saja aku sungmin. mantan pacarku memang suka, melakukan hal kekerasan kepadaku" jawabnya sambil tersipu dan menahan sakit yang ada di tubuhnya.

Semenjak kejadian itulah sungmin menjadi dekat kepada anak ku. ternyata Ia adalah tetangga, kamar sebelah apartement kami. Dan sandeul sering main ke rumahnya. Dan kami menjadi tetangga yang dekat.

**- FLASHBACK END -**

* * *

**=== KYUHYUN POV ====**

"Saatnya makan malam, mari silakan di makan" ucap sungmin.

"Bagaimana ya.. aku menjadi malu karena, harus menggangu mu terus setiap hari" gumamku.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku hanya sendiri. Apa jadinya, kalau hanya makan sendirian. Rasanya kurang berselera. Dengan makan bersama-sama rasanya pasti lebih nikmat" gumamnya sambil memancarkan sebuah senyuman, yang terlihat dari parasnya.

"aku senang, kau adalah namja yang baik" jawabku. Bagaimana ya, lagipula kalau harus menghandalkan diriku yang harus memasak sangat tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Untung saja, sungmin setidaknya mau membantuku.

"Kau pandai sekali bergurau, kau beruntung ada aku" jawabnya sambil bergurau. Senyumannya sungguh indah. Oh tidak-tidak apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun…

"Sungmin adjishi! Minnie adjushi! Aku boleh makan sekarang?" Tny sanduel pada sungmin

"Ya, tentu saja boleh. Ayo dimakan sekarang" jawabnya lagi.

"Daging! Daging! Aku mau hanya dagingnya saja. Tidak memakai sayur-sayuran itu adjushi" gumam sandeul. Lihat saja ini bocah, makin mirip pada diriku.

"Hai.. Cho kyuhyun mengapa kau melihatku begitu?" Tanya sungmin pada ku

Shit! Aku tertangkap basah.. tapi bagaimana tidak, kalau di lihat dari atas. Wajahnya berparas imut layaknya wanita. Dan dia bertubuh mungil dan mampu menjaga seorang anak. Sungguh hebat.

"Ah? Tidak! Kau salah lihat.. jangan terlalu PD kau" jawab ku. harga diri harga mati.

**= KYU POV END =**

* * *

Kyuhyun merasa bosan,karna tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya di rumah sungmin. Di lihat sanduel sudah tertidur, bagaimanapun jg dia harus pulang ke rumahnya. Walaupun rmah mereka hanya sebelahan tapi sungguh, seorang tetangga yang tidak menunjukkan, tatakrama sekali. Kalau langsung pulang begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Walaupun sungmin sudah terbiasa akan kehadirannnya dengan sandeul. Lalu ia mulai,mulai mencari sungmin.

"Sungmin?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Ya, aku di sini"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kau lihat bukan? Aku sedang mencuci piring"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja "omong-omong Kau sangat telaten sekali dalam, mengurusi ini semua. Termasuk dalam mengurusi seorang anak. Kau menyukainya?"

"Benar.. aku sangat menyukai mereka. Terutama sandeul aku sangat menyayanginya, dia anak yang hebat, ceriaa dan selalu menyemangati ku" jawabnya

Kyuhyun mengganguk, Melayangkan sebuah candaan "Ya.. memang begitu, sangat mirip dengan bapaknya bukan? Hahaha"

Namun di satu sisi, telihat perubahan dari mimic sungmin "Dilain itu juga.. kau tahu bukan?- "

"- bahwa diriku gay? Bagaimana mungkin, aku bisa memiliki seorang anak nanti nya? Hmm.. maka dari aku aku sangat menyayanginya" jawabnya sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring kotor, setelah kami makan tadi.

"oh.." jawab kyuhyu, dia benar.

Bagaimanapun juga, sungmin memanglah seorang gay "Ah.. lain waktu kita bertiga harus, makan malam bersama lagi" ajak kyuhyun.

Tatapan mata sungmin langsung berubah, mulai hening "Hm.. pasti kyuhyun"

Namun tiba-tiba suasana langsung berubah, menjadi hening. Dan seketika itu pula jemari tangan Kyuhyun, mulai meraih bagian wajah sungmin.

"hmm.. Sungmin kau sangatlah baik dan juga imut" lugasnya yang tidak sadar, jemarinya mengarah ke wajah sungmin.

Belum sampai, jemari tangan kyuhyun sampai di wajahnya. sungmin langsung berkata "Ah? Kamu memberikan ku harapan jika berkata seprti itu, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun langsung terkagok, tidak menyangka apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan " sorry.."

"Ah.. baiklah, kita harus cepat-cepat memberesakan ini semua. Lagipula, besok pagi harus bangun pagi untuk melakukan aktivitas besok, Bukan?" jawabnya sambil memberikan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Kau benar.."

* * *

**-Kyuhyun pov –**

Mengapa jantungku rasanya berdebat-debar di dekat Lee sungmin?

Ada perasaan yang aneh jika ku berada di dekatnya..

**-end-**

* * *

**Today's daddy day!**

"Yeaaay! Daddy menjemput ku" gumam anak kecil ini

Terlihat senang sekali wajah anak kecil itu, terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya " yeah.. betul. Karna sekarang adalah daddy's day mangkanya daddy menjemput mu. Kau senang?"

"Hmm! Choooa! Sangat" jawabnya dengan lugas. Lalu langsung memeluk ku. meminta untuk di gendong.

"Dad… kita jadi bertemu dengan sungmin adjushi bukan? Kita harus, berkunjung ke rumahnya" ajak Sandeul sambil meggoyang-goyangan tangannya di jas bajuku.

Tiba-tiba ku teringat kejadian kemarin, hampir saja aku keceplosan. Sepertinya, lebh baik kita tidak beretemu terlebih dahulu untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Akan terasa aneh, dan aku takut pertahanan akan diriku bisa goyah " tidak, kita tidak jadi pergi kerumahnya"

Tatapan mata sandeul langsung berubah " kenapa?"

"Ayooo dad! Kita kerumah sungmin adjushi! Let's go! Lets go!" rewel sanduel sambil menarik-narik bagian baju di lengan ku.

Bagaimana bisa anak ini menjadi menjengkelkan. "jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak sanduel!Kau tau bukan, kita sudah menyusahkannya setiap hari. Berikan waktu ruang, untuknya"

"uhg.." jawabnya sambil begetar. Terlihat dari tubuhnya

Oh shit! Bagaimana bisa aku mengelurkan kata-kata seperti tadi "sanduel…"

"Daddy jahat! Kau jahat!" jawabnya sambil melarikan diri.

Sandeul kabur, dari sini " Sanduuuuel! Cho sanduell! Tunggu!" teriak ku padanya

"SANDEUUUUL! DIMANA KAU!" teriakku

ini sudah, lebih dari sejam dia meninggalkan rumah. Dimana itu anak sekarang, apakah dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak mungkin, pergi jejauhan dari sini. Bagaimanapun, dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Apakah dia mengalami kecelakaan? Ataukah dia di cegat oleh, orang lain di jalannan?

Ini semua salahku, bagimana mungkin aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu pada nya. Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun.. istri telah pergi dari mu kau telah berpisah, sekarang anakmu sendiri tak bisa kau urus? Sungguh bodoh.

Tapi, apakah mungkin Ia balik lagi kerumah?

"Sandeullll?" teriakku di dalam rumah. Namun nihil tak ada juga.

Baiklah, salah satu cara yang ada. Mungkin aku harus menanyakan pada lee sungmin. Aku harus menelponnya. **"Hello"**

"Ah.. Lee sungmin . sandeul menghilang, kau tau, Kah? Dia kira-kira berada di mana sekarang?"

"**Sandeul? Dia berada bersama ku sekarang"**

"Huh? Sejak kapan?"

"**Aku menemuinya di taman, dekat apartment dan aku membawanya bersamaku. Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu"**

"Apa?! 30 menit yang lalu? Kenapa kau, tidak memberitahuku ?"

"**Maafkan aku-"**

"Tak seharusnya kau lakukan itu!"

Namun tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara sandeul "Daaddyy!"

"Sandeull"

"Dad.. kau jangan marah " jawab sandeul, sambil mengrengkuh bahu ayahnya.

Anak ini.. aku mencarinya dimana-mana dan dia "Kau membuat daddy mu khawatir ah? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana kau tahu itu?"

"Maafka aku.. daad. Sungguh, aku minta maaf" gumammnya sambil menangis di bahu ku. sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Hmmm… Kyuhyun-shi?" tiba-tiba saja sungmin datang dari belakang sandeul

_**SLAP!**_

Tepancar kemarahan dari mataku " Kau tahu? Betapa khawatirnya diriku?"

"Maafkan aku.." jawab sungmin

"Kau! Ya kau takkan pernah mengerti perasaan akan orang tua terhadap anaknya... "

"...tidak lebih tepatnya, kau tidak akan menjadi sesosok orang tua, maka kau tidak akan peduli akan hal itu" gumamku sambil menutup dengan kencang, rumahku.

* * *

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku berdiam membatu disana… rasanya, sangat menusuk sampai hatiku.

"Yeah.. kau benar"

"Karena, aku tidak akan menjadi orang tua maka dari itu, aku tidak akan mengerti perasaanmu. Tidak akan mengerti.. maafkan aku…"

**SUNGMIN POV END**

* * *

Malam ini, keadaan rumah terasa sangat hening

Sandeul terlihat sedih di sana "Ugh.. dad.. kau tau, sungmin adjushi tidak salah. Yang salah adalah aku..ugh..ughh.."

"nddulll.. yang pergi dari rumah, dan adjushi bertemu dengan ku.. dan kami balik bersama. Ugh.. ugh.." gumamnya memberikan penjelasan sambil menangis.

"Sanduel…" ucap kyuhyun

"Ndul.. yang bilang pada adjushi, untuk tidak member tahu kepada mu daddy. Ini semua kesalahan ku… tolong janngan marah, pada sungmin adjushi.. ugh..hikss" ucapnya lagi sambil, mengeluarkan mata di wajahnya.

"Cho Sanduel…"

"Maafkan aku dad… mianhae… mianhaeee"

"baiklah… tenang saja nak, tidak papa. Daddy mengerti, Jangan kau fikirkan.." jawab ku

Disatu sisi, yang paling salah adalah diriku.. tak seharusanya aku mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Pasti, hatinya sangat terluka sekali.

"_**Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi orangtua, maka dari itu kau tidak akan pernah peduli"**_

**TBC**

* * *

**Haii **** aku akhirnya comeback setelah sekian lamanyaaa.. membawa, FF kyumin baru lagi, ini awalnya aku pgn jadiin one shot, hanya aja kayaknya ga keburu selesai hari ini hehe**

**Yaudah mungkin bakalan jd chapter tp kayaknya cmn dikit kok **** maaf ya, typos aku kegajeean aku.**

**dan aku ingin, kalian memreview ff aku ya but no bash and flame yaa**

**salam joyeeer ^^ *kecupp kyuhyun***

**~Gomawo, yang udah mau baca ~**


End file.
